Granny Approves
by songbird'ssmile
Summary: Granny finds out just how close Ruby and Belle are, when she interrupts them at the most inopportune of times. RedBeauty R
1. Chapter 1

**Granny Approves**

**Summary: Granny finds out just how close Ruby and Belle are when she interrupts then in the most inopportune of times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT **

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post part three of "Where there is a Flame" yet. I will asap, but I couldn't get this out of my mind. I'm usually more of a Rumbelle fan but Red Beauty is pretty cute too.**

**Rated T**

**Pairing: RedBeauty **

Granny's Diner didn't usually deliver but Ruby tended to make an exception for the local librarian.

"She's all alone there and there's no possible way she could leave for lunch and go back. Who would watch the library while she was gone?" It was a rather far reaching excuse but it was the same speech she gave, every time Granny questioned if she was sure she wanted to drop some lunch off at the library for Belle.

And while she was there it wasn't uncommon for her to strike up some small talk with the newcomer of the town who was still new to things like technology, food, and almost everything. It'd be a shame if she didn't help Belle. After all that's what friends are meant to do.

Of course it might have been more than that. Maybe Ruby liked the way Belles eye lit up every time she explained how something worked like cell phones or the internet. Maybe she felt just the slightest bit special when Belle would finish her iced tea and tell her that it was the best she'd ever tasted. And maybe Ruby did feel just the slightest bit jealous every time Belle mention Rumpelstiltskin and how he'd done yet another "wonderful" thing that proved he wasn't as dark as the magic he used. It made her sad that Belle thought she could change him. It worried her, how Belle would feel if she failed. But she let it go; because the imp made her happy, right?

Ruby keeps quiet most of the time. She's a good friend. She delivers Belle's lunch and doesn't tell her how she feels. Because it would hurt her; it would hurt both of them and Ruby couldn't do that to her friend.

Then it comes as a surprise one day. Ruby stops by to drop off Belles lunch. Belle say thank you and takes it from her, as always. Then she pauses to place a small kiss to Ruby's cheek. It might have been a friendly gesture but Ruby doesn't really care. For the rest of the day she can still feel the faint pressure of Belle's lips where she kissed her, like it'd been branded in to her skin. Belle does it again the next day, and the day after that. Until A week's worth of kisses find themselves tattooed to Ruby's cheek.

Then on Monday it happens. Belle hesitates when she goes to kiss her. Belle's lips hover a few inches shy of Ruby's mouth and Belle makes her decision.

The kiss should not surprise Ruby at all, but she's shocked still. Only when Belle's hands wrap around the crook of her neck does she finally relax and melt into the kiss, taking Belles face in her hands and kissing back fiercely.

They pull away after a few minutes but only to catch their breath. Belle looks shyly at Ruby, who isn't quite sure what to say either.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." Belle admits quietly and Ruby can't help but smile and agree.

"Me too, but I though you and Rumple…"

"I care about Rumpelstiltskin. I really do but I'm not so sure anymore whether I love him like that or not. I want to help him and he'll always have me as a friend, but when I told I was in love with him, I thought he was the only other person I ever know. I didn't know I'd meet you." Ruby looked at the petite brunette, unable to find another way to tell Belle how she felt but to kiss her again. So she did.

After that, their meetings began to consist of lunch for both of them followed by heated make out sessions on Belle's desk, sometimes escalating to sex in between the book shelves; though their encounters were sometimes cut short by a visitor to the library or a call from granny telling her that the diner was swamped with a late lunchtime rush.

They hadn't told anyone yet. Well, Belle had told Rumpelstiltskin, and he'd taken it unusually well. He understood that she was free to make her own decisions and she didn't belong to him anymore.

No, it was more like Ruby hadn't told anyone yet. Part of her didn't want to jinx it her past relationship history wasn't exactly full of happy endings. Another part of her was afraid of what people would say, about her, about Belle. She doubted people would be thrilled with the idea of the town skank, who just happen to be a child of the moon, being with the innocent new girl librarian.

She hadn't even told Granny, who was that only blood relative she really even had left, but to be honest she couldn't bring herself to do it. This new world that they found themselves in may be okay with same sex couples; but the world they came from, not so much. And honestly she had no idea where her grandmother stood on the subject seeing as she'd never had reason to bring it up. She'd never met someone like Belle before.

So they had to stay a secret, at least for now; and they did.

Until one day, Ruby was running late. The noontime hour had been completely swamped and it didn't die down until after three, which left only two hours until the dinner time company arrived. Granny was reluctant to let Ruby go when they were so short on staff but she wasn't going to let Belle starve either.

Ruby hastily made her way out the door, grabbing her coat and walking the few blocks it took to get to the library.

In her haste though, she left behind the small brown bag she'd put together earlier with Belles name printed neatly in all caps on it.

Granny frowned when she saw it. It was unlike Ruby to forget Belle's lunch especially since she was always the one to take it to her. She asked one of the waitresses to take over for a couple minutes so she could catch up with Ruby and give her the bag, but by the time she got outside Ruby seem to be long gone. Hurriedly Granny made her way to the library herself, finding the door which stood slightly ajar when she got there. She stepped in to the library fully ready to chide Ruby on forgetting an order, when she saw something that almost made her drop what she was holding.

Belle had Ruby pinned to a wall behind the desk of the old library. Both are too consumed in what they are doing to have heard her. Granny pauses for a moment deciding whether or not she should interrupt them or leave when she hears a quite whisper from, Ruby.

"I love you, you know." She's never heard her granddaughter say something quite that sincere before. The way Belle's eyes and her granddaughter's meet makes her feel as though she interrupted a very private moment.

Deciding it's best she go, she places Belle's lunch on the sign-in desk near the door, and leaves just a silently as she came. Ruby's happiness as of the last few week seems to be almost obvious now and really that's all that matters to Granny when it comes to her granddaughter. Beside she'd talk to her about using her break to go see Belle, rather than her work hours, some other time.

**A/N: So, I'm not sure if this is done. Please review, if you'd like me to write more. Do you want to see Ruby finding out that Granny knows? Do you want to se other people's reactions to the new couple? Do you want to address Rumple more? Tell me.**

**Review Please- Song ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned OUaT but then the show would revolve around Swan Queen, Sleeping Warrior, and Red Rum Beauty, sooo… yeah**

**Part Two**

"Ruby?" breathes Belle.

"Mmhmm…" hums Ruby placing a kiss on Belles collar bone.

"Don't you have a job that you should where you should currently be working?" Ruby looks up at Belle letting her word sink into her mind before realization flashes across her face and she immediately jumps up, nearly knocking over a stack of books.

"Damn it, I'm so sorry Belle I have to go. Granny's probably wondering where I am and…" Ruby glanced at the clock that hung behind the desk of the old library.

"And it's quarter to four, I've ben gone for over a half hour…"

"Ruby, calm down; it'll be fine. Just tell them you were trying to teach me how the online book log in the library is supposed to work." Belle said. Admiring how cute her girlfriend looked when she was flustered.

"It'd be a better excuse if you actually knew how to use it." Ruby muttered remembering how well their first introduction to technology session had gone.

"Well I might have gotten more from you lesson that time if it hadn't turn in to sex half way through." Belle snapped back. Her face leaning only inches away from Ruby. Ruby went to close the distance only to have Belle turn away.

"Later," said Belle decisively "You have to get back to work and so do I…" Belle hopped off her desk and went to retrieve Ruby's coat from her chair.

"Tease." said Ruby taking the coat and shrugging it on.

"You love it." replied Belle.

"I love you." said Ruby placing a kiss on her cheek.

They made it to the door before a concerned look shot across Ruby's face. Looking around Ruby swore.

"Damn it, Belle I think I might have forgotten you lunch, I am so sorry." Belle frowned looking to the side of the woman.

"No, you didn't, Ruby; it's right here. You must have left it on the sing-in desk when you came in." confused Ruby looked beside her and sure enough there sat the brown paper bag with belles name printed on it in all caps.

"Oh." said Ruby. She didn't entirely remember leaving it there, but she couldn't think of any other way it'd ended up there.

"See you later." said Belle giving the taller woman yet another kiss and ushering Ruby out the door.

"See you later." said Ruby distractedly, as she began walking in the direction of the diner.

To be honest, she isn't sure she even came through the front door if the library.

When she gets to the diner there are already people trickling in for dinner and she doesn't have much time to think before she's given three different tables to wait on.

For the rest of the night Granny's remains relatively busy; and Ruby doesn't have much time to think of things other than orders and turning down offers from various storybook characters that seem to be crawling out of the wood work since the curse was broken. When the restaurant finally close at eight and she finishes sweeping up the main floor; she's far too excited about going to see Belle that she almost forgets about the earlier incident, almost.

"Ruby?" her head snaps around at the sound of her name. "Are you going out tonight?" ask her grandmother.

"Yeah," replies Ruby, "I'm going to Belle's, she's having trouble figuring out how to use her phone again. I was going to teach her about texting and maybe stay over to watch a movie or something with her."

"I think it's great you helping her adjust, Red, you two have really become close friends over the last few weeks." Ruby nods. She feels like a young child again when she was caught up in a lie she'd told her grandmother. She'd like to leave but she knows running out of the diner would seem odd so she paces herself.

"Yeah," she admits "Well I'll see you when I get back."

Granny nods "Goodnight Ruby."

Ruby leaves the dinner feeling terrible like their lead in her chest. She knows she should just tell her grandmother and get it over with but she can't.

When she gets to Belle's the librarian meets her at the door with a kiss, and a "What's wrong?" Once they're inside Belle start making a pot of tea while Ruby explains to her what happened.

"If it's making you feel so guilty, why don't you just tell her." says Belle setting out a tea cup for each of them.

"I can't, what if she hates me. She the only family I have left and I couldn't stand it if hated me."

Belle frowns, "She won't hate you Ruby, and like you said you the only family she has left, too." She said pouring out the tea and offering Ruby some lemon, milk, or sugar.

"She might never look at me the same way again." replied Ruby putting two spoonful of sugar into her tea and mixing it absentmindedly.

"You'll still be the same person Ruby. You won't change just because you admit we're dating, and besides it'd be nice to at least hold your hand in public sometime or kiss you." Belle voice trailed off growing quiet at the last words. Ruby took Belles hand, she knew keeping their relationship a secret was hard for Belle. The woman had spent so long away from other people and having secrets didn't help her make many friends.

"I do want that for us, Belle; I really do." Belle bit her lip and looked down. She didn't want to force Ruby into coming out, but she couldn't stand Ruby and her not going public yet.

Ruby place a kiss on her forehead wrapping her arms around the petite brunette. Belle looked up to the other woman, a small smile playing on her lips. Right now, she could stand to be a secret just a little bit longer. The tea was left on the counter cooling and forgotten, as the two women pretended for a while that they were in a world that could accept them.

**A/N: So maybe I'm a little evil or maybe I'm just crazy. Either way this was not what I was expecting to write for a part two. I promise Ruby is going to find out that Granny knows but for some reason my brain didn't want it to be this chapter. **

**Send me a Review it might kick some sense into my brain. –Song;)**

**P.S. I'm thinking about doing something for Red Beauty week, probably Saturdays prompt on Ice Skating but I might also do something for a Crossover tomorrow.**

**Who else see the similarities between Twilight and the Red Rum Beauty tri-pairing?**


End file.
